Bam Bam Bigelow
| nomes de ringue =Bam Bam Bigelow Bruce Bigelow Crusher Bam Bam Bigelow Crusher Yurkof | data de nascimento =1 de setembro de 1961 | local de nascimento =Secaucus, Nova Jérsei | data morte =19 de janeiro de 2007 | local morte =Hudson, Florida | astilo =Allrounder Powerhouse | altura =1.96 m | peso =164 kg | treinado por =Larry Sharpe | estréia =23 de agosto de 1985 | retirada=19 de novembro de 2004 }} Scott Charles Bigelow (*Secaucus, 1 de setembro de 1961 + Hudson, 19 de janeiro de 2007) foi um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano mais conhecido pelo seu nome de ringue Bam Bam Bigelow. Ao longo de sua carreira teve passagens por várias promoções nos Estados Unidos, entre elas: World Wrestling Federation, World Championship Wrestling e Extreme Championship Wrestling. Carreira *Championship Wrestling Association (1987) *World Wrestling Federation (1987-1988) *NWA e Japão (1988-1992) *World Wrestling Federation (1992-1995) *Extreme Championship Wrestling (1995-1998) *World Championship Wrestling (1998-2000) *Circuito independente (2001-2004) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Diving headbutt **''Greetings From Asbury Park'' (Over the shoulder reverse piledriver) – ECW / WCW **''Nuclear Splash'' (Diving splash) – CWA **Slingshot splash – 1987–1988 *'Signature moves' **Body avalanche **Cobra clutch bulldog **Delayed vertical suplex **Double underhook backbreaker **Dropkick **Enzuigiri **Headbutt drop **Jumping DDT **Lariat **Military press slam **Moonsault **Powerbomb **Running somersault senton **Running splash **Snake Eyes **Throat first flapjack onto the top rope *'Managers' **Larry Sharpe **Diamond Dallas Page **Sir Oliver Humperdink **Paul E. Dangerously **Rick Rude **Luna Vachon **Ted DiBiase *'Nicknames' **"The Beast From the East" **"The Flamed Wonder **"The (auto-proclamado) Taz Killer" Campeonatos e prêmios *'Continental Wrestling Association' **AWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' **ECW World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **ECW World Television Championship (1 vez) *'NWA Northeast' **NWA Northeast Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'New Japan Pro-Wrestling' **IWGP Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Big Van Vader *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'24' of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the "PWI Years" em 1994 **PWI ranked him #'36' of the 100 best tag teams of the "PWI Years" com Big Van Vader em 2003 *'Universal Superstars of America' **USA Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'USA Pro Wrestling / USA Xtreme Wrestling' **USA Pro/UXW Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW Hardcore Championship (1 vez) **WCW World Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) - com Diamond Dallas Page e Kanyon como parte da Jersey Triad1 *'World Class Wrestling Association' **WCWA Television Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling Federation' **Slammy Award for Best Head (1987) com Gene Okerlund *'Wrestle Association R' **WAR World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Hiromichi Fuyuki e Youji Anjoh *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Rookie of the Year (1986) **Worst Worked Match of the Year (1993) com Bastion Booger e The Headshrinkers vs. The Bushwhackers e Men on a Mission no Survivor Series 1Bigelow defendeu o título com Page e Kanyon com base na the Freebird Rule. Vídeos |- |-hJBI84EXYk |Oa2AW4v4Kw8 |- |align="center"|Bam Bam Bigelow vs. Hak Spring Stampede (1999) 1ª parte |align="center"|Bam Bam Bigelow vs. Hak Spring Stampede 1999 2ª parte |- |} Categoria:Lutadores de wrestling dos Estados Unidos